


沉静如海/Le Silence de la Mer

by MarauderIvy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 只要还一息尚存，我就称你为我的全部。





	沉静如海/Le Silence de la Mer

事发时，说来有些尴尬，马洛里正对着电脑屏幕上詹姆斯·邦德的讣告端详。他想这张照片选得真是不错，非常年轻英俊，蓝眼睛卓著敏锐，还有种不妥协的气质。就在这时，手边的通讯主机忽然嗡嗡作响，代表007的按钮红光大作。

他略一皱眉，按下了它：“007？”

好长一段时间，通讯线路里无人应声。正当马洛里以为这或许是个误发的信号时，对方说话了，语气懒洋洋的，有些轻慢：“长官，真高兴听到你。”

马洛里上一次听到这个声音，是在整整一个月之前。当时他递给007一份卧底任务的档案，而他欣然应允，转头飞去了迪拜，却在第二天就像枚巡弋飞弹似的消失在了虚空，自此杳无音讯。

“你知道，你失联的时间实在是有点久。上头已经在暗示我可以起草你的讣告了。”马洛责问道。对于那文档此刻就摆在电脑屏幕上这一事实，他选择避而不谈。

“我很抱歉，长官。任务出了点差错。”

马洛里等着他说下去。

“我不知道哪里出了问题，”邦德说，语气有些挫败，“可能是我的阿拉伯语讲得不够好吧，总之他们起了疑心，把我关了起来，想弄清楚我在替谁工作。”

马洛里低头去看档案记录。败露倒也不是不可以理解。卧底任务向来凶险非常，而此次的目标，迪拜的一伙黑帮头目，则以狡诈残忍而闻名。他们涉嫌参与超过六起重大的国际恐怖事件。

他问道：“我猜你不知道你的具体方位，是吗？”

“是的。”邦德轻声说，“还在迪拜吧，我猜。我没法确定。”

他仰头望了望低矮的天花板——地牢用不透光的石料砌成，狭窄得像口棺材。墙面涂着一层柏油，为了掩盖住深棕色的血迹。在这里，昼夜的更替变得模糊，他再也感觉不出时间的流逝。有时候，他觉得好似已忍受了一辈子那么久，却还是看不到尽头。

马洛里深吸了口气。这一部分总是很难：当你不得不告诉对方，总部无法派出任何救援，因为他们早在几天前就默认你已经死了的时候。

“我恐怕你只能靠你自己了。”他说，“我很遗憾。”

“没关系，长官。”邦德的声音毫无改变，“我清楚得很。我不是来请求外援的。”

马洛里眨了眨眼睛：“那么这次通话的目的是？”

“我只是才想起来我还带着Q给的这玩意儿，想要试上一试。你瞧，我没别的什么东西啦，都被他们收走了。”邦德边说，边把那颗纽扣在手里转来转去的。连他自己都忘记了它的存在，难怪能在搜查中逃过一劫。

那是一个小型通讯设备，Q支部的最新发明。它的系统只能连通一个频道，那就是MI6八楼局长办公室的主机。马洛里手边的那一台。邦德边摸边想道，这真是个没用的玩意儿。它既不能为他指明逃生路线，也不能保护他免受黑帮的拷问毒打。如果他还能活着回去，第一件事就是质问Q为什么要开发这样诡异的功能。

“听着，007。对于你的处境我很遗憾，但我实在是没空陪你聊天。”马洛里边说边伸手去，准备按下中断通讯的按钮。

“等等！”邦德叫道，声音有些急切，“长官，你可以不用跟我说话，实际上，你什么都不需要做，只是保持现在这样就可以。但是请不要切断通讯，拜托了。”

马洛里的手顿住了，慢慢收了回来。听到007有求于人可是个罕见的境况。

“好吧，如果你非要如此。”

“万分感谢，长官。”

马洛里摇摇头，实在不懂他的心思。他自然看不到，邦德是如何把它贴向自己的耳际，缓缓地松了口气的。他辨认出那熟悉的呼吸，脸上渐渐浮现出几分沉醉的、做梦似的微笑。

马洛里把要批阅的文件拿到眼前来，在末尾签上自己的名字。笔尖在纸上勾勒出轻柔的沙沙声。不知是否是错觉，他觉得邦德的喘息忽然有些颤抖，好像在竭力克制着什么。

“你还好吗？”

“好得很，”邦德说道，庆幸马洛里看不到他手上的动作：他正把凝血的衬衫撕开，伤口因此汩汩地涌血。他庆幸他看不到他此刻的表情：因为疼痛而惨白扭曲、冷汗涔涔，“只是有点无聊。那些人三天没来找我了。”

“你确信他们听不到你说话？”

“噢，别担心。”邦德说，声音难免讽刺，“墙壁是隔音的，为了不让人听到尖叫声。”

他屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地换了个姿势，靠在墙上，竭力地忍下因为痛楚而紊乱的喘息。他盘算至少断了三根肋骨，其中一根很有可能戳进了肺里。而他腰上那一条先前被黑帮头目拿匕首刺破的伤口疼得火烧火燎，他纵使头晕脑胀，也根本睡不着。

通讯器里沉寂了很久，才响起一声嘶哑的请求：“长官，能不能跟我说点什么？”

“007，我才说了我没空——”

“拜托了，长官。我——”我快要昏过去了，“我实在是有那么点无聊。”

昏过去也没什么，那至少就不会再痛了。可是如果黑帮的人趁他昏睡的时候检查他，说不定会发现他此刻手中的这一枚漏网之鱼。而一想到失去这个通讯器——失去马洛里的声音——他就忽然被恐慌淹没了。

马洛里叹了口气：“好吧。你想听什么？”

“什么都可以。您就把您手上的报告读给我听吧。”

马洛里挑起眉毛。他可真应该拒绝这种荒诞的要求，他这样想着，嘴唇却先一步妥协了，照着正在批阅的文件一行行读了下去。他刚读到“关于加强秘密情报局招募流程审核”那一行，就听到邦德告饶道：“拜托停下吧，长官。我快睡着了。”

马洛里忍俊不禁，然后及时制止住了自己。

“老天，你每天都是怎么过来的？”邦德的声音有几分敬畏，也有几分好奇，“换做是我，天天面对着这些东西，大概已经弄死自己了。天啊。我永远也不要坐到办公桌后面。”

马洛里又被他逗乐了。这一回他索性不再克制，任由自己轻轻笑出了声。

邦德握着通讯器的手忽然颤了一下。在饱受了半个多月战火与枪弹炮轰的摧残后，这熟悉的、低沉的浅笑，简直像是来自天堂的声音。那一刹在他心头陡生的眷恋与归属之情，几乎令他彻底溃败下来。他往墙根附近又靠了靠，折起双腿蜷缩在身前，把听筒使劲贴向耳朵。

马洛里把文件叠好，放进盖有“最高机密”公章的档案袋里。

“听着，”他凑近主机，“我要去开会了。”

对方陷入了沉默。马洛里忽然感到有什么在心头细微地撕扯，却说不上那是什么一种情感：“如果你需要什么——”

“不，不。我很好。”线路里传来沙沙的杂音。短暂的沉寂。接着，邦德把声音放得很轻，说道：“谢谢您，长官。能再度听到您的声音，我真的非常高兴。”

马洛里站在原地，正想要说什么，就发现邦德主动切断了通讯。

又过了两天，那个按钮才再次闪烁出红光。

“长官。”对方呼唤道，嗓音夹杂着痛苦的低喘。

马洛里的心突兀地抖了一下：“你还好吗？感觉怎样？”

“感觉像是快死了。”

马洛里沉默了一会儿：“这是个玩笑吗？”

“不，不是。我是认真的。”

马洛里盯着主机，好像它下一秒就要烧起来。他发觉喉咙似是给堵塞住了，什么也说不出。他突然意识到，他根本没准备好离别。

他强迫自己镇定下来。邦德不是他失去的第一个下属，也必然不会是最后一个。他没理由感到伤心，或是更荒唐地，觉得负疚。

“我希望你不是为了交代遗嘱才打来的，因为这点上我帮不了你。那是白十字基金会的活儿。”

“那太遗憾了，请帮我转接一下？”

“......”

“好吧，这一句是开玩笑的，别当真。”邦德说，故作轻松的语气被一阵猛烈的咳嗽撕碎了。他低下头去，用手按住胸腔。断骨绝对戳进了肺里。

“你知道，通讯程序是预设好的，只能——”

“只能接通你一个人，是啊，我知道。”邦德昏沉地笑了一下，“我不知道Q在想什么，开发这样的功能。他可能觉得我死前一定很想跟你说话吧，长官。”

马洛里无言以对。

“但不管怎么说，我欠他一句感谢。”他的语气恍惚起来。

邦德把自己缩回到墙角，像垂死的动物似的颤抖。马洛里不会知道，是他的声音陪伴他度过最难捱的时刻。任何属于他的声响，哪怕只是一缕呼吸，在此时的煎熬中都是他唯一的慰藉。那种如坠梦中的神情又一次出现在他脸上。

他的意识慢慢苏醒过来，回溯着先前发生的事：新的一轮拷问，无谓的吼叫和拳打脚踢、更多灼伤、淤青和断裂的骨头。当那两个人用削尖了的拨火棍狠狠打他的时候，他的血溅到了墙上。

他们对待他时那残忍的态度，就好像小孩子联合起来戏弄一条无力反抗的狗。邦德闭上眼睛，咽下苦涩的屈辱感。他绝不会叫他们满足。

“好吧，说回遗言什么的。我有时候在想，其实死也没那么糟，毕竟我如果死了，就能再见到维斯珀了。”

马洛里签字的手顿住了。他没料到邦德会那么若无其事地说出这个他从没提起过的女人的名字。他微微有些不安，意识到话题正倒向某个私密的、讳莫如深的领域。

斟酌半晌，他说：“我想她不会太高兴见到你。”

“为什么？”

“她不会希望你这么早就死去。”

“死是不可避免的，特别是在我们这一行。”邦德有些粗暴地打断他，“有时候，死甚至比生要容易。还要平静得多。”

“即便如此，她还是会宁愿你活下来，活得很久。”马洛里说，“她就是为此而赴死的，不是吗？”

漫长的沉默，裹挟着晦暗不明的心事，从音孔里静静地飘溢出来。再度开口时，邦德的声音在微微发颤：“你知道我的第一个任务？”

“我在档案里读过。我的前任特地在旁边注明：若非特殊情况，建议不做询问。”

这个细节成功从邦德喉咙里拽出了一丝笑声：“这倒是很符合她。”

马洛里有些不自在地动了动。邦德似是觉察出了他的局促，有些苦涩地说道：“长官，您想问什么就问吧。”

“如果你不想我知道——”

“不，不。除了你，我不想告诉任何人。”邦德说。他聚积起一丝力气，坐直身体。不知怎的，想到马洛里会了解到他内心最深处的秘密——想到他将要看到他的心——他丝毫不觉得抗拒。

他深吸口气，讲了下去。从黑山火车上的初遇，再到威尼斯的碧海柔波。那痛彻心扉的过往，终究让他用平静的嗓音和盘托出。所有的惊惧、挣扎、愤懑，都搁浅在了音节的起伏里。

讲完之后，邦德陷入了长久的恍惚。那一段青涩莽撞、爱恨分明的岁月，回想起来好似上辈子的事情。

马洛里听着他茫然的呼吸，突如其来有种冲动，想要摸摸他的头再安慰他。他蓦地明白邦德为什么处处留情，却把所有人拒之门外。他唯一爱过的人狠狠背叛了他，他自此就再不敢给出自己的心。

邦德的声音忽然哑了一下：“我到现在还会想起她来。一直都会。”他说，“每时每刻。”

马洛里下意识地伸出手去，想要抚平他的创伤，抹去他想象中那双蓝眼睛里的哀痛。可是当他张开指尖，却只碰到了冰冷的主机机箱。

红光又一次亮起的时候，马洛里毫不犹豫地就按下了它。邦德的声音断断续续、时有时无。

“已经过去多少天了？”

他有点发烧，嗓子愈发喑哑。额角的鲜血不断流进眼睛里，让他什么也看不清。他索性不去擦拭，任由它粘稠地淌到了下颌。马洛里告诉他答案的时候，他用被扭伤挫断的手指机械性地一下下地抚摸着那粒纽扣。

他一定是昏过去了，因为醒来的时候，耳畔充斥着马洛里有些焦急的呼唤。“詹姆斯，你还在听吗？”这是他第一次听到马洛里叫他的名字。他迟疑地、慢慢地笑了。

“再给我讲讲什么吧，长官。读报告也行。”邦德请求道。他虚弱地咳嗽起来，浑身一阵冷一阵热，除了疼什么都感觉不出。

马洛里感到喉咙发紧。他读了白天安全委员会上的报告，读完之后，又讲起那千篇一律的文书、叫人作呕的伪善的委员会部长、无数张急于献媚的脸。这些人在危急时刻从不会为别人、为国家挺身而出，可是他们却活在阳光下，而甘愿眼都不眨就这样去做的人，此刻却身处地狱。

在白天那场安全会议上，他向联合情报委员会汇报了007的境况，得到的不出意外是一盆冷水。“我看不出有什么必要增添支援，M局长，特别是在白厅急需人手的情况下。”委员会部长用圆滑的嗓音搪塞他，“你是不是把个人情感看得太重了？”

“我们已经决定放弃他了。”顿了顿，部长又说，“你也不是不知道，那些孤立无援的外勤特工最后无一例外都......”  
  
“孤立无援？”马洛里含着薄薄的怒气打断他，“他并不是孤立无援。他还有我。”  
  
直到部长夹着帽子离开之后，他才意识到按钮依旧闪着红光。他不知邦德是否听见了那段对话，就算有，他也并未将感想宣之于口。  
  
马洛里想道，诸如部长的那类人尽心尽力工作，不过是为了在首相和大臣面前吹嘘罢了，为了能给自己添一枚闪闪发亮的杰出贡献勋章，藉此跻身贵族阶层，顺势攀亲附贵。每一个都是情报局这台官僚机器上朽败生锈的螺丝钉。

那些满怀希望初入情报局的年轻人，将赤诚的、信任的心交到他们的上级手中，而后者所做的就是践踏它。他谍报工作的过去与未来，不知有多少这样的外勤人员，只得在绝望与恐惧中独自一人地迎来终局。而他们中有一大半人都不会比邦德幸运，临死之际还得以通过一枚纽扣通讯器，来知悉还有人记挂着他的生死。

苦涩犹如海潮漫过心头。马洛里陷到扶手椅中，用手揉着额角：“你从不曾后悔过吗？”

“后悔是不专业的。”邦德回答得像背诵一般。

“你为英格兰、为这些人献出了一切，他们却在你最需要的时候抛弃你。”

“如果奉献是以回报为目的，那么就不叫奉献了。”

邦德顿了顿，又说：“这是我自己选择的工作。”

“哪怕它害得你只能孤零零地死在异国他乡？”

“每种工作都有风险。”

马洛里语塞了。许久，又听到邦德说：“我也不是不能理解他们的做法。我听说他们在二战的时候，就是这样要求SAS（特种空勤团）的。对于伤重失踪者一概抛下。”

“现在也是。”马洛里说，“显然他们认为这是个值得延续的传统。”

邦德安静下来。他才想起来自己的上司正是曾经SAS的一员。并且......

“听着，”马洛里说，忽然间疲惫无比，“如果你想提起北爱尔兰，就尽管说吧。已经过去很久了。如果你想问他们当初是不是也这样对我，那么是的，你想的不错。”

“长官......”

“那没什么，已经过去很久了。”马洛里把自己藏到阴影里，盯着自己的双手，说道。他很欣慰地发现它们没在颤抖。不露声色地承担并且忍受，也早已成为了他最卓著的品质之一。他不知是否该为此而自豪。

邦德的呼吸在微微颤抖：“这就是你为什么退出外勤工作了，是吗？”

马洛里凝视着被暮色笼罩的桌面。眼前忽地尘烟四起，他好像又看到了贝尔法斯特千疮百孔的街道，就如一九四零年经受了不列颠空战的伦敦一样，到处都是焦黑的断垣残壁。他至今仍会从梦中醒来，听到IRA的巡逻车碾压过碎石街道时的嘎吱声，伴随着子弹的尖啸。

这之后，痛苦便喷薄而出，在数个惊醒后恹恹无眠的夜晚，成为他恒久的、唯一的陪伴。忍受折磨的经历从不会真正离你而去，只会在漫长的岁月中变为你的一部分。

“我只是厌倦了这一切。”良久，他说。

“我很抱歉，长官。”

“不要感到抱歉。像我说的，已经过去很久了。”

“不，长官，我是说真的。”邦德轻声说，“我真希望我当时能在你身边。如果我也在.....如果......我一定不会丢下你一个人。”

马洛里呆住了。他的手开始轻轻地颤抖，颤抖得越来越厉害，眼前忽然模糊起来。十几年来，无数的人曾在爱尔兰的话题上向他送来慰问。他们穿得西装笔挺，面带同情与关切，心中想的却是“幸好我不是这个倒霉鬼”。那些在白厅身居高位的人，心安理得地将它划作他的一笔功勋、一项荣耀，却从不去过问，也从不关心他承受了什么。

他见过了太多虚伪的惺惺作态。十几年来，从来没有人用毫无遮掩的声音对他说，如果是我，一定不会抛下你不顾。

酸楚来得猝不及防，好似一把刀切进心脏，那些孤独绝望的回忆，刹那间全都透了光去。马洛里依稀听到自己说：“我得先挂断一下。”接着伸出手去，按下了按钮。红光熄灭之前，他听到邦德担忧地喊道：“长官？你还好吗，长官？”

马洛里发觉他竟然在盼着那个按钮亮起灯来。他不敢冒险主动联络邦德，生怕这会将对方置于险境。而听不到他声音的时候，他就在办公室批阅文件，偶尔站起来踱到窗前，一边注视着摄政公园的苍翠远景，一边设想着邦德的境况。他总希望他是找到了一线生机，逃出生天。可那个按钮从不会配合他的一厢情愿而亮起来。

他不明白自己是怎么了。不过一周前，邦德还只是他桀骜不驯的下属，而他甚至都准备好了写他的讣告。忽然间，在几天之内，一种紧密的、难以言述的连结，就在他俩之间迅速建立了起来。那是一种只有在最危急的时刻互相依托了性命，才会有的最深刻的纽带。马洛里感到，早在他第一次按下那该死的按钮时，它就出现了。

“你知道，如果你需要什么的话.....”

第二天傍晚的时候，红灯才再度亮起。邦德说得愈发少了。马洛里情愿他是因为没心情，理智却令他清楚，那大概是因为虚弱。他的回应越来越简短，声音越来越低，有时如同耳语。马洛里时常问出一句话来，半天不见他回答。那气若游丝的喘息听得他心都揪在一起。

邦德听到这句问话时，微弱地笑了一笑。一滴血流进他的眼睛里，然后又是一滴，视野里斑斑鲜红。他把纽扣夹在指尖，举到眼前，用被虐打过后有些模糊的视野凝视着它。

“不，长官。”他说，“这就足够了。”

他端详着那枚纽扣，好像端详着一位久别的挚友，一个回不去的家。邦德的指尖轻轻摩挲着纽扣侧边的齿轮状开关。只消轻轻一拨，通讯器就会回放之前的通话录音。

他在数小时前经受的拷问是他被俘以来遭到的最残暴的一轮。他不记得他们是用什么打他，因为大多数时候他都昏迷不醒。黑帮的人从没干出过出格的事，虽然有时他们打量着他的目光含着猥亵的意味。但是在今天，他们头一次拿这个威胁他，还企图实施。他拼死反抗，代价就是差点被活活打死。

他认为那很值得。

那些人一边这么做，一边用阿拉伯语口音浓厚的英文嘲笑他可怜，讽刺说他们最终会把他的骨头挨个硬生生地敲碎，而根本没人会在乎。但是邦德很清楚，他并不是无依无靠。他们离开之后，他躺在地上，用沾血的指尖旋开了齿轮开关。

属于马洛里的、低沉而好听的声音，从中清晰地飘了出来，很快充满了整间牢房。邦德把自己往墙根处缩了缩，蜷成一团，闭上了眼睛。声音自顾自地往下播放：“恐怕你只能靠你自己了”、“如果你还需要什么.....”、“詹姆斯，你还好吗？”.....“他并不是孤立无援，他还有我。”他蓦地睁开眼睛，指尖动了动，把最后那句又放了一遍。然后又是一遍。  
**_  
_**_他还有我。_  
  
那熟悉的嗓音宛如一条顺着血管蜿蜒而下的溪流，温柔地抚过他千疮百孔的躯体。他的心脏在胸腔中深深地震颤，有什么泉涌而出，滚烫地滑落脸颊。他蜷缩起来，一遍遍地听着那句话，直到恐惧无助离他而去，直到他的世界里只剩下他的声音。

他昏迷了不知多久，又清醒过来。手中的通讯器亮着微弱的绿光。邦德凝视着它，突然间低低地笑了。

“我想我......我需要休息一会儿。”他嗓音嘶哑，“可以拜托您不要挂断吗，长官？拜托了？”

远在伦敦的办公室里传来轻轻的响动。

“我一直都在。”马洛里说。

听着那沉静如海的呼吸声，詹姆斯睡着了。

主机上的按钮最后一次亮起灯来，是在五天之后。彼时距离007离开伦敦、抵达迪拜，已经过去了整整两个月。马洛里按下按钮的手在难以遏制地发颤。

铺天盖地的、嘶啦嘶啦的可怖噪声，一瞬间充满了音孔。马洛里怔忡地问了一声“詹姆斯？”过了五分钟整才听到回应。邦德的嗓音伴随着又急又浅的喘息，像是被撕碎了。他轻轻叫道：“长官，”然后又是长长的停顿。背景里传来模糊的吵闹，时远时近。

“我想我可能......”猛烈的咳嗽，“我想我终于找到逃出去的方法了。”

过于猛烈的情绪一下子逼得马洛里什么也说不出来。他喘出了一口气。

在遥远线路的那一端，世界又只剩下了茫茫的杂音。马洛里好像听到了诅咒、嘶吼，各种各样由阿拉伯语吐出的零碎词语，接着渐渐消失。通讯器里传来深深浅浅的脚步声。每隔一阵子就停顿好一会儿。

“长官。”他几乎已经辨认不出邦德的声音——他们嘶哑、沉重，布满血与火的灼痕，“我......”

马洛里一下子站了起来，因为动作太猛烈，一阵天旋地转。他在内线电话上按了几下，通知外援立刻准备待命。这之后，他俯下身去，面对着亮着微弱红光的联络主机。

“詹姆斯，告诉我你在哪里。我需要知道你周围任何地标建筑、楼房、公路，哪怕是一棵树，告诉我你看到的一切，知道吗？”他说，“你能明白吗？”

特工有好一阵子没有回应。渐渐地，他的声音低迷地响起，像垂死的灵魂似的飘向他：“长官，我很荣幸。”

“什么？”

“一直以来，我很荣幸........”

马洛里立刻把手从通讯主机上移开。他怕自己会摔了它。

“告诉我你周围有什么。”他一字一顿地命令。当对面杳无回音的时候，他把那句话吼了出来。

最终、最终，他听到邦德咳嗽着，开始回答他：“有一座山。”他断断续续地说，“还有两棵树。真是见鬼地高。周围都是沙漠......”

马洛里将这信息即刻发给了通讯部，同时打给了控制中心，让他们给调遣来的直升机发送雷达讯号。等待定位结果的那几秒是他人生中经历过的最漫长的时刻。

他是被什么人摇醒的。醒来之后，首先降临的就是锥心刺骨的剧痛。像是有一千把着火的刀子在戳着他的神经，把他割成一片片的。他疲惫不堪的躯体催促着他再度闭上眼睛，陷入永久的沉睡中去。只要他闭上眼睛，就再也不会疼了。

那真是个极其诱人的念头。他眼帘微阖，准备屈从了。疼痛无处不在。可是有什么人在轻轻摇晃他，叫道：“詹姆斯。”

他涣散的意识突然间辨认出了这个声音。当世界都弃他而去的时候，唯有它烙印在他饱受折磨的思绪深处，恒远地同他一起。那是他在恐惧与绝望的深渊中，唯一记得的声音。

邦德茫然地睁开眼睛。眼前是一张担忧的、焦灼的面容，在见到他醒来的一刹立刻被惊喜与宽慰所填满。有那么一瞬，他觉得自己一定是死掉了，去到了天堂。不然他怎么会见到他。

“长官......”他喃喃地说，不可置信，忽然哽住了。

有一架直升机降落在尘土弥漫的沙漠中央，周围硝烟四起。在他身后，那座他曾囿于其中数月有余的砖石建筑已经被炸弹所摧毁，烈火在废墟之上肆意燃烧。

他凝视着眼前的人。马洛里拨开他的一缕金发，在他被血色浸染的额头上轻轻吻了一下。

邦德不记得自己是怎么被抬上直升飞机，不记得医疗部队都在他周围忙碌什么。当痛楚麻木下来的时候，他听到了直升机旋翼的声音。螺旋桨的叶片在呼啸的风声中，将直升飞机扯离了地面，逐渐遁入遥远的高空，穿破云层之上。

马洛里自始至终坐在他身边，轻柔地拥着他，和他一同目睹远去的沙漠所泛出的金光。废墟之上仍有浓烟和飘火，而天空倾斜在山谷背后，宛如一条深蓝的缎带。在身边熟悉的呼吸声里，邦德陷入了浅眠。

直至飞机抵达英格兰，他的掌心之中依然握着那枚纽扣通讯器。

END


End file.
